


Tattoo

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antiva, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Antiva Adala tells Zevran she wants a tattoo. He happily assists her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Antiva was more extensive than she had imagined. While the country itself wasn’t overly large, Antiva City made Denerim look like Redcliffe. Adala Surana looked around wide eyed at the sites before her. Her years spent in the tower had made her easily amazed, and Antiva City had much to be amazed at. The city was vast and beautiful and it smelt of the sea and fish and of course leather.

“You seem enchanted amor. It is as I said, no?” Zevran asked wrapping his arms around his lover. He found it much easier to do now that she didn’t have her staff strapped on her back. After some discussion they had decided it wouldn’t be needed as Adala could cast without it and it would raise some unneeded suspicions.

“It’s even better Zev.” She replied smiling and he smirked at her.

“Come, there is much to see.” He took her hand and pulled her out into the crowded streets.

The spent hours roaming around shops and various other places she “simply must see” as Zevran had put it. During their wanderings Adala had seen many men and women who were marked with tattoos. Her mind wandered back to a conversation she had with Zevran while they were still battling the blight. When they returned to the inn they were residing at and after they had resolved their passions she lay on Zevran’s chest tracing his own markings. It was then that she made up her mind.

“Zevran?”

“Yes amor?” He asked looking down at her and running his hand through her hair.

“I…want a tattoo.” She told him. “I was thinking about it earlier, and I think I’ve made up my mind.”

Zevran hummed in thought. “Do you know what you want?”

She shook her head. “A pattern like yours perhaps. I hadn’t given much thought in terms of what to get, or where for that matter.”

Zevran laughed lowly. “I could give you some suggestions.” He muttered and Adala blushed.

“My back,” She said quickly. “I’ll get it on my back.”

Zevran pouted playfully. “Ah, and there you go ruining my fun.” He teased.

She simply shook her head at him. “So is there somewhere I can get one?”

“My dear you are in Antiva, there are many places to get one. Of course we’ll need to avoid places frequented by the Crows.” He traced invisible patterns over her back making her shiver. “Perhaps I can help with the design.”

She smiled up at him. “Of course Zev.” She sighed relaxing into him and and soon after they both drifted into sleep.

The next morning Zevran took her to a trusted tattoo artist. One who was actually an old acquaintance of his, and one he knew could keep his presence a secret.

When they walked in the woman opened her mouth as though to say his name, but at the shake of his head she closed it again. Even if he trusted her he didn’t trust the others who were around. “It’s been a long time.” She said finally.

Zevran nodded. “Indeed it has. I was hoping you could help dear Adala here. She wishes for a tattoo.” He said pushing said girl forward. Adala suddenly found herself very nervous.

“Of course, so long as you promise to actually pay me this time.” The woman said crossing her arms.

“I won that bet fairly dear Camila, now if you would be so kind.” He motioned toward Adala.

“Alright, did you have something in mind?” Camila asked Adala.

“I want it on my back, and I believe he drew up the design this morning.” Adala told her. She had picked up on Zevran’s wariness of using his name.

“Give it here.” Camila motioned for the paper with the intricate designs drawn upon it. “Hmm, interesting. This is going to take a while, is that alright with you? I don’t stop once I start.” She warned and Adala nodded nervously.

Zevran sensed her growing nerves and wrapped his arms around her briefly. “Calm down amor.” He said quietly. “Compared to what we have faced, this will be quite simple.”

Camila raised an eyebrow at the scene as she set up supplies. “You really have changed.” She muttered. “Alright, undo the top of your robes and lay on your stomach. And for Maker’s sake try not to move.” Adala did as she was told and Camila began.

“I quite like the outcome.” Zevran told Adala as they left the shop. His fingers touched the markings on the back of her neck. They disappeared under her robes where they formed an intricate pattern.

“So do I, but don’t ever ask me to lay that still for that long ever again. I was ready to set something on fire just so I could move.” She laughed.

“I never would have heard the end of that one amor.” They continued back towards the inn in silence.

When they were about halfway there Adala spoke again. “Hey Zev, thank you.” She said quietly.

“Anything for you amor, te amo.” He whispered.

Adala smiled and blushed slightly. “I love you too.”


End file.
